1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote organizers for retaining control of entertainment devices and for effecting the consolidation of entertainment information.
2. Prior Art
Remote control devices for entertainment equipment, such as TV, VCR and audio sets and apparatus, are well established in the households of America. The U.S. patent to Bruggemann, in 1991 teaches one type of remote control device for a TV set or appliance, however, there are presently on the market integrated remote controls units with which one can control a TV set and a VCR set and audio equipment of several different kind. These integrated control devices are available for purchase, over the counter in most electronic and electrical appliance stores.
Other patents issued by the United States of America teach holders for such remote control devices. Examples of such patents are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,658 to Novak issued in 1989; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,892 to Burrell issued in 1991; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,484 to Jones issued in 1993.
These U.S. patent each teach various apparatus for holding one or more remote control devices for TV set, player/recorders and/or audio components used in the home, often in the entertainment centers of the home. However, in each teaching the holder taught is limited to a device for holding the remote control device itself.
Remote control of TV set, for example, is convenient because of the large number of channels now available on most TV sets. A remote control device saves one from getting up each time one wishes to change a channel. However, the question may very well be asked, what good is the ability to change some 100 or more channels on a TV set without some knowledge of the programming, at the time, on the channels of the TV set.
The prior art has taught assembling and/or holding remote entertainment control devices and entertainment programming information on an individual basis, rather than teaching consolidation of the control devices and entertainment information in a remote, portable center or organizer.